I Love Him
by Hiruma
Summary: This is a sappy yaoi story, you don't find out the couple till the end though (I've already tried to upload this, but messed up)


I, unfortunately, do not own anything, so leave me alone and don't sue me! This is a *YAOI* story, just to warn you if you don't like it.  
  
I Love Him  
  
I love him, it's just pure and simple.  
I can't count the times I've watched him sleep, he tends to do it a lot. Even before I confessed to him that I had feelings for him, I'd sit on the edge of his bed and just watch him. He looks so peaceful, like an angel, when he sleeps. Now that he's nestled in my arms, I am free to touch him as he sleeps, before I would've been far too afraid to just brush a lock of hair out of his face. Still, I am careful as I rub caress his face and pet his soft hair. I don't want to wake him, though he brings me great joy when he is, I do not wish to disturb his rest. A small smile tugs on his soft, red lips, I hope that his dreams are of me. My hopes are not in vain as my name slips from his now slightly parted lips and he snuggles closer to me. It amazes me how perfectly he fits in my arms, like he's a missing part of me, I'm convinced that he was surely made for me and me alone. Though I am selfish when it comes to him, who cannot be? Who can resist to just keep him for yourself? I don't get jealous when he goes out with friends, nor do I not trust him. I trust with all my heart, I just get a little over protective of him. Luckily for me, he finds it endearing and a sign that I care deeply for him. I do, I care for him more than anyone else in the world, I'd do anything for him. I've been in love with him for years, actually, three years, four months and three days to be exact. All right, that's a bit extreme, but when it comes to my dearest, how can I not? I've loved him for this long, but we've only been together for a month. A single month, and what a month it has been! I've learned more about him in this month than I have in all the years I've known him. Learned secrets that no else knows and dreams that he hasn't even dared to write down in a journal. He has learned a great deal about me as well and we're still learning about each other.   
Gods, I love him. What is there not to love about him?  
I fear though, he has yet to say that he loves me and I haven't dared to say it either. I'd be crushed if he did not care for me the way I care for him, yet I find it unlikely that he wouldn't share these deep feelings. I don't think he would've opened up so much to a person he didn't love. I yearn to hear the words though, I want to see his lips form the words and have his lovely voice pronounce them. Deep down, I think he wants the same from me. Even though I'm so sure he loves me, I'm too scared to say those words to him, my fear is still too great. He would understand my love for him, that I know, yet I'm not a hundred percent sure he'd say them back. More like about ninety-eight percent sure. That two percent is keeping me back. In a single month I've opened up more to him than I have to anyone else in my entire life. I don't think I'd be able to take rejection from him, even if it was just the simplest thing of him not quite sure if he loved me or not.  
"I love you." There, I said it, even if it was just a whisper and he didn't hear it. At least I was able to say it in his presence. Now all I have to do is say it when he's actually awake.  
A sudden shift of his body makes my heart jump in my throat. His face had been snuggled against my neck, his head resting on my shoulder, now his face was looking up at me, his head still resting on my shoulder. He heard me, he wasn't asleep. My heart wrenched in fear, but that faded as I saw a smile spread on his face, the smile that reserved for only me, and his stormy blue eyes were sparkling up at me.  
"I love you too," he replied, I could've sworn I saw tears of happiness dancing in his eyes.  
It had to be the best moment of my life. My arms tightened around him, pulling him closer to me. "Touma-chan . . ." I say his name before I claim his lips, kissing him deeply.  
"Seiji-kun!" He gasps in surprise as I flip him onto his back, my body blanketing his.  
I smirk seductively at him, "Unless you tell me to stop, I'm going to show you exactly how much I love you."  
My Touma-chan looked up at me and begged softly, "Please, don't keep me waiting any longer."  
I couldn't deny him of his request if I wanted to. That night I took him for the first time, knowing, without a doubt, that he loved me back.  
I love him and he loves me back.  
  



End file.
